An Abundance of Crooked Affection
by SugoiKyary
Summary: AU. A dismal end is inevitable yet humanity's streak of being greedy erupts tension between two powerhouses. Among the unethical acts to achieve victory, Toris perceives the world confined by barbwire not worth living for. Until he meets a man who works for the enemy. Despite that, how does love blossom under a world with no sunlight?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I took chemistry last year and although that doesn't make me a super scientist, I will be implementing terminology into this story from that class. I hope this story receives a faithful audience, please review!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Hung up on Dopamine<em>

The birds chirped a peaceful hymn. The Sun graced the tasteful buildings with its luminosity. The clouds were plump and white as they slowly waltzed to the east. It was a harmonious spring with scarlet tulips in bloom, they were aligned in the plots of dirt against the buildings. Such a heartfelt scenery could not have provided such an aura of trepidation. Surely?

The tan cinderblocks adorned with electrified barbed wire told another tale…

The world known as Earth was quickly fading, or rather plummeting to a colossal wasteland. Slowly but progressively was Earth meeting its end to provide a home to humanity. The arctic has met extinction. Landfills have grown to the size of cities. Fauna and Flora alike have decreased in species. Soon the world would be painted the color of a lifeless Russet.

Most countries have combined to avoid meeting their own extinction, while tension for a fifth World War was the discussion of the media. Countries unmarred by the perturbed truth are left to either enjoy the last days or hindered to prepare for battle. Only two powerhouses were left after the fourth World War. East Liberated States and West Autarchy Provinces. Due to the West's inclining percentage of obsolete land, tension between trading and borderlines have been stressed throughout the decades.

However…

These extravagant buildings were located in the finer parts of the west, distance great from the nearest wasteland. This is where the answers lie if West were to engage in war with its eastern counterpart. Time was emphasized thoroughly and critics approximated Earth's functionality to conclude in the early years of the twenty-second century. Therefore, many projects must be finalized before the next winter. Stated projects slept and ate within these fraudulent confines.

The nature of these projects and their participants shall embark them through a parlous expedition as they succumb to unexpected instances. Shall they all perish before they see Earth in its final stage? Can the beauty of life still be regarded in this era?

_"How do you feel?"_

Toris sighed lethargically, his lungs finding difficulty to function. Eduard sat by his bed side, his gaunt face reminding Toris of their situation. Toris glanced down at his arms, cotton balls held down by band-aids, hid the syringe insertions. They gave him five injections today, three on his left arm and two on the other. How much longer were they going to realize that his body was incapable of becoming an Alpha? Honestly, having such expectations from something they themselves labeled an Omega. Were they going to keep at it until his body completely gave out from their guinea pig games?

"Like the happiest boy in the world"

Toris retorted sardonically. He closed his eyes and listened to Eduard's soft breathing. He apologized for his satirical response, he didn't mean to be caustic but this peculiar lifestyle tended to make everyone lash out. Eduard accepted his apology and remained seated on the corner of his bed. It was moments like these that he pleaded for death. He saw no future with him becoming an Alpha or even becoming accessible to Society. It seemed like this was all for the sake of torture.

"I have to go now. They'll figure out I'm missing if I don't make it to roll call"

Eduard stood up and gave Toris' leg a reassuring squeeze. Toris murmured a hoarse farewell. What they usually tend to do when their subjects finish a progression towards becoming an Alpha is leaving them to rest in their respective rooms. This was a bittersweet deal. It allowed immunity for a few days. Immunity meant to be able to lounge in bed and disregard the dreadful schedule the others had in store. However you were in immense pain and have rendered yourself vulnerable to future testing if your body passed any expectations. If your body has declined to change for the better, in their perspective, you willed Death to draw near.

Toris was able to receive immunity for an approximated three days. The injections he received were to prepare his body in transitioning into a Beta. The process was going to reconstruct his genetic code. This was their fifth attempt to transition him into a higher level of sinew. He was five times closer to Death. Sixth if this attempt failed. Toris was content in gazing at their frustrated and despondent expressions, it was his own form of revenge for toying with him. It was the only thing to look forward to.

No corrupt doctor was going to convert him into a bio-weapon…

* * *

><p>Glass tubes filled with sanguine fluid were individually inspected. The room was narrow yet its purpose was to provide genetic coding analysis and similar uses. He inspected the first few tubes and determined the Omegas' sanguine fluid was too weak to handle the reconstruction. Thus he concluded their ineptitude. He wrote erratically on the respective subjects' dossiers. He was going to need to refine their bodies' sensitivity to the chemical exposures. Perhaps it will counteract their decrepit physique?<p>

The last of the tubes were also from Omegas. These seemed more promising, the sanguine fluid seemed to accept the orange solution the department created. He took a sample from one of the tubes and placed it on a clean slide. He observed the new structural form using a highly sophisticated microscope. The department created a unique stem cell with remarkable capabilities to alter genetic coding. However the stem cells only attach themselves to certain subjects. The stem cells are highly parlous if handled with carelessness. The cells were created five years ago. Further research must ensue to discover their full potential.

"You should get one of your subordinates to handle the Omega blood. We don't have enough time to try and convert them. Our primary focus should be our Alphas and Betas"

Dr. Kirkland closed the door behind him. He was fully aware of what his fellow head scientist was studying. Dr. Wang shouldn't be wasting funded time on subjects that couldn't promise the fruits of their research. At minimal the Omegas have no value here, it was practically government money being flushed down the drain for their living expenses alone. Dr. Wang glanced back at the blonde man. He shrugged noncommittally.

"Diamond in the rough…Is what I'm trying to find"

Dr. Kirkland chuckled as he placed dossiers regarding Betas on the black-top lab table. He pondered why Dr. Wang didn't take his job a bit more seriously.

"Please realize our country could be facing a war. A _bloody_ bio-weaponry war at that. Our primary focus should be refining the Alphas capabilities."

Dr. Wang began to organize his work area. He was preparing to head home. Dr. Kirkland was distracting him with much unneeded pressure, besides the constant florescent lighting was doing nothing for his train of thought. The two doctors simply remained aloof, one headed home while the other prepared for a vigorous nightshift. These two individuals never quite met a mutual understanding. The fact remained that they probably never will.

An hour passed since Dr. Wang's departure and while Dr. Kirkland had tactfully readjusted any flaws with his Betas progression into transitioning into Alphas, he managed to get some well-deserved fresh air. The man searched for the carton of cigarettes in his pocket. With a stick of tobacco pressed between his lips, the carton was placed back in his pocket. The blonde man cursed when he forgot his lighter back at his office. In an abrupt motion a red lighter appeared. A pale thumb flicked downwards and fire scorched the tip of the cigarette. The hand pulled away rather superficially.

"Thanks. Francis. What are you doing here?"

A husky chuckle drawled out beside Dr. Kirkland. Francis was never one to stray unless it involved beautiful women. Dr. Kirkland glanced back to his subordinate. A frigid breeze caused Francis to cross his arms while trying to preserve his warmth. Dr. Kirkland simply huddled close to the warmth the cigarette created.

"I finished early with your Alpha, he didn't seem to want to spar if you weren't there"

Francis solemnly told. Dr. Kirkland scowled at the other. He couldn't understand why Francis was so if not entirely lenient with his Alpha. Just because he was not present did not excuse the hour of sparring to be cut short. Francis obviously didn't take this seriously like some other men he knew. Francis graced him with a repentant expression. Dr. Kirkland wasn't buying it.

"I didn't want to believe you were this big of an imbecile but you keep surprising me each day"

Dr. Kirkland chided while Francis laughed off his lecture with slight disregard. Dr. Kirkland planned on visiting his Alpha to reinforce the authority that Francis so effortlessly broke. A few drags of burning tobacco changed the subject of conversation, Francis cleared his throat.

"Well it seems the higher-ups have sent us a specialist. He's coming in tomorrow. I heard he's from the North. A real prodigy among us quacks"

Dr. Kirkland glanced at Francis with unexpected interest. It was of rarity that the government funded them with an expert, this was purposely done to intently observe the research's progression. Undesirable results produced animosity between the funded department and the supreme government. It was easier said than done when one wished to create inhuman beings by reconstructing their molecular makeup. Francis lit his own cigarette. The lithe cancerous vapors were abruptly swept away by a malicious breeze.

"The North huh? Nothing but isolated islands and remnants of the Arctic"

Dr. Kirkland took his last inhale of the heated vapors. He placed the burning cigarette into the vine green porcelain ashtray. Dr. Kirkland seemed to abhor the mention of the joining member of the department. The good doctor was too intricate to be on good terms with anyone. Francis licked his dry lips and continued on with the conversation, the thin cigarette was loosely held by his calloused middle and index fingers.

"Now don't scold me, but the reports indicate that he strictly tasks himself with the neurological functioning of the test subjects."

Dr. Kirkland glared at Francis, he wasn't very chummy for the better of words with his colleagues. If there wasn't any indication so far, Dr. Kirkland was rather astringent with anyone and anything he concerned himself with. You either got used to it or pretended to be. Dr. Kirkland responded with a sardonic chuckle.

"Give him two weeks, this hotshot will crash from the experience here. He'll just be another bag of money flushed down the toilet"

Francis flicked his own cigarette inside the ashtray.

"Ever the distasteful one aren't you? I'm heading home. Have yourself a lovely night Dr. Kirkland"

The blonde man in the pure white lab coat had his back to Francis' retreating form, acknowledging their farewell with a noncommittal backhand wave. Francis smirked and made sure to leave the entrance unlocked for the other.

Dr. Kirkland considered the majority of colleagues here as rivals. His team were his tools. His Alpha was his living work and the epitome of his income. The government was awarding an ample amount of money to the researcher who enabled them with an ideal Alpha. He liked to think that his Alpha was closest to being ideal compared to others. He had it all planed out. Once completing the expectations and receiving the reward, he would travel to the Northeast and remain on a particular island. An island his doting great-grandmother hailed from. He would escape this calamity, and seek refuge there.

He had his ulterior motives…

* * *

><p>Toris wiggled his toes. They had gone numb and thus given him a pinching sensation. It was their curfew and many boys were drifting to slumber in their elongated dormitory. Eduard was one bed over, he was soundly asleep with his back facing Toris. Raivis, a fellow Omega, was designated to sleep a few beds away from him. Raivis was one of the newer test subjects. He came during the acid rain season, he was not yet bereft of his civilized cognitive thinking. That is one of the many things they eliminate. A righteous thinker was an undesirable trait. A trait easily cured by disciplinary action and nefarious medication.<p>

Raivis was much livelier. His peachy skin tone now a grim pale. Lustrous honey-curled locks now matte. Cheerful irises of deceptive hues now pertained a sullen expression. He had more of a robust nature until they broke him. He was now a pitiful and submissive fourteen-year-old. But in a way, weren't they all pitiful? The world was colored in black and white. Grey was blotted out a long time ago. Toris winced when he shifted his right arm in a certain direction. His dainty veins mourned in ache.

He remembered a time where he wished so very badly, begging from the pit of his core to convert to an Alpha. He believed if he became one then all his troubles would dissipate. He would receive delightful privileges. Sleeping in a spacious dormitory fit for only a handful of Alphas in lieu of a cramped room full of Betas and Omegas. Better meals. Higher chances of leaving the establishment. Expecting a future without constant testing and syringe insertions, no more pain. All of this if he could just become an Alpha. Except he hasn't even converted to a Beta. As time progressed, his hopes dropped. His cynicism blossomed.

He damned his very breath…

Toris became the epitome of despondency. His silent cries and warm tears during the emotionally isolated midnights were partial reminders that he was indeed human. Majority of subjects were so broken that they created defense mechanisms such as becoming void of sociality. They found solace in their minds. Their secret freedom. However they rendered themselves to mere dolls. This effect was absolutely anticipated by their captors. This suffering was in the name of winning fertile land, obtaining what is left.

He wished the last of days would come sooner…

Toris huddled under the thin sheets. The wary whispers of the others keeping him from his slumber. He put in the effort to decipher their hushed dialogue. Thinned fingers tucked back mousy locks behind a delicate ear. The whispers lowered into a mere silence. Bed sheets shifted beside him. Eduard arose from his slumber and gingerly strode over to the origin of the whisperings. Perhaps Eduard was feigning sleep? Toris felt trepidation swell up in his chest. They were stringent with their curfew schedule. Anyone caught awake past that given time was severely disciplined. Recording cameras were set at each corner of the room.

Eduard's body was slightly distinguishable with the waxing crescent illuminating past the bulletproof windows. He reached his destination and huddled close by the bedside of a fellow subject. Toris grasped the idea that Eduard was cogitating a strategy between the two subjects at their bedside. Toris pursed his lips in consternation. If they were plotting an escape, that futile attempt at freedom would result in death. No matter their sinew type. Even Alphas were killed for their attempts. Escape was suicide. It was hypocritical of him. He wanted to end his suffering yet he feared a perfect way out of his miserable life. Why was trepidation biting at him like some rabid dog? What was there to live for? Toris grasped tighter to his pillow, his eyes focused on the peering camera on the far off corner.

"During our last outing, I managed to find a hidden meadow…the cinderblock walls have no barbwire"

Their conversation continued while Toris was dwelling within his own thoughts. Were the chances of escape greater now? Would his despondency end if he believed in the subject's words? The rare feeling of happiness curled unto his lips. He needed Eduard to allow him to join their escapade. He had at least two more nights of immunity, which meant Saturday during their scheduled exercise regimen. He would get an opportunity to inquire about it. The perceptive ears and eyes with truncheons couldn't possibly catch onto their dialogue while they jogged. Successful escape or not, if the barbwire was not an obstacle then it was a plausible escape correct? His trepidation calmed within him.

He wasn't living.

He was simply existing.

* * *

><p>Dr. Kirkland hastily managed to usher Alpha out of his room, per usual his Alpha disregarded his curfew, like most Alphas. The doctor found Alpha diverting himself by playing solo catch. Alpha was initially ecstatic to see the doctor request his presence. The two strode towards Dr. Kirkland's laboratory. The atmosphere was quite a long way from being called placid.<p>

"You must obey all orders given Alpha! I don't care for your opinion, you must do what any authoritative figure tells you! Even if it is Francis of all people!"

Dr. Kirkland berated while he wagged his lithe finger in front of his living work. A raucous laugh escaped out of the haughty boy in front of Dr. Kirkland. The older had half the mind to slap the boy until he realized this wasn't one of their more relaxed conversations. The boy sighed gleefully, his smile irked the doctor. Not matter what the testing did to his body, his mentality was that of an unruly child. They don't mature even at the tender age seventeen. Dr. Kirkland had to get this boy to listen to order and authority. It was the last thing to do until he was sent off to the barracks.

"I told you didn't I? When we're alone its Alfred. Don't call me Alpha, Arthur"

Dr. Kirkland bit the slick flesh of his inner cheek. A lone hand smacked the boy upside the head. Another provoking smile earned the boy a pinch to the arm. Dr. Kirkland wasn't taking any of his antics tonight. Francis might have grown tired of it, which is a plausible yet irresponsible reason why he left early. Alpha was getting the better hand of most of the researchers assigned to Dr. Kirkland's team. As if they were raising a rebellious teenage boy instead of producing a bioweapon.

"No, this isn't what _you_ want. It has never been about what you wanted, Alpha. It's about what this country needs! I won't allow any familiarities other than 'doctor' and 'Alpha' is that clear?"

The boy grimaced. A distasteful gleam in his lustrous azure irises. His oddly ruddy pigmented hand formed a fist, a fist capable of breaking cinderblock walls and the facial contours of a person. Dr. Kirkland stared down at him with constraint, his entrancing peridot irises stifled the azure's frustration. His Alpha broke eye contact and preferred to stare down at the cool tiles of Dr. Kirkland's lab. Alpha shifted his weight to his left leg. His bare feet huddled close to keep the warmth between them in. Dr. Kirkland sighed with complete dissatisfaction. He really had no one to blame but himself with Alfred's behavior.

"Forgive me, but I won't be there to spoil you rotten when you're battling out there..."

Dr. Kirkland began, his pale hand tenderly caressed the boy's head. The boy smiled at the change of heart his object of admiration had. Dr. Kirkland inwardly enjoyed this seemingly platonic relationship they had. However the truth was…

"No one will be there to coddle you, Alfred"

The boy didn't listen, or rather brushed off the heed for another day. Alfred playfully clung onto Dr. Kirkland's torso. The doctor sighed in defeat. He didn't have children, and sometimes he liked to believe it was Alfred's disposition that caused him to think thrice before putting it inside a woman. Dr. Kirkland patted the other's back, like he was a good boy. Alfred was indeed an exceptional brute of an Alpha.

"Y'know, I'm enjoying these last couple of months until I leave you. Think you'll miss me Arthur?"

The doctor had a quaint smile adorned on his face, he responded warily

"If you actually listen to me for once, prat"

* * *

><p>It was an aberrant morning. Frost nipped at the vibrant vermillion petals of the Tulips. Overcast thickened and the clouds created their own horde in the sky. The glacial winds furthered the enmity aura the weather presented. The deep contrast from the amiable day before was theorized to be caused from the Eastern wayward air currents. The two hemispheres experienced polar seasons. The haphazard winds managed to make way to the establishment. Very unpleasant.<p>

Eduard had already left for breakfast with the majority of subjects. An unnamed guard brought Toris his meal. It was likely the most unsavory of foods served in the country. It was portioned, very precisely in fact. A plastic bottle containing liquid of unknown flavor, that is until you let the thick content reach your tongue. A granola bar with a flaky texture, if you weren't careful you would hack on the bits. These were served for the sake of protein, it was essential the test subjects get an indefinite amount running through their veins. The only noteworthy thing about this meal was that they served different flavors each day.

Today was an artificially flavored strawberry protein shake and a blueberry protein bar with extra preservatives…

_Delicious._

Though, Toris wondered if they spiked the meal so that you didn't feel hunger until nightfall. Toris didn't put anything past these deranged minds. Nothing this tiny could naturally keep them feeling full for that long. Toris sighed when two azure tablets were placed in a saucer. Usually with immunity treatment was when these pungent vitamins were served along with meals. Toris finished his breakfast. He swallowed his last ounces of strawberry-flavored protein. The guard aloofly carried the tray away, leaving Toris to gaze outside of the window. Even the durable glass' corners were tinged with the bitter frost outside.

The winds grew ferocious, they tousled ashy blonde locks about. Amethyst irises observed their surroundings, such exquisite architecture yet it seemed far-fetched for them to be created for the sole purpose to deter any suspicion the public may ensue. Though to be under the pseudo of a juvenile detention center was quite the satirical laugh. He pondered how he would fair while his time here, it would be inevitably draining, both mentally and physically. He didn't fear any emotional distress, what could possibly bring forth such sentiments? He inwardly laughed at the thought.

"Welcome, I hope the ride was tolerable? I'm sure you'll do exceptionally here, Dr. Braginsky"

Dr. Wang greeted with an esteemed posture. The other nodded curtly, his ruddy cheeks insinuated his presence outside was longer than wanted. Dr. Wang led his colleague to the entrance of the facility. Sliding doors gave way for them, an assiduously functioning furnace blasted them with warmth. Dr. Wang ushered the other to a near elevator. Dr. Wang held down his lower eye lid, a red laser scan analyzing his cornea and pupil. A pitched beep indicated access to the elevator. The other doctor noted this function, only selected individuals were given this access. He assumed his own genetic data was entered into the system. He was going to spend most of his days above the first floor after all…

Toris yawned and cuddled closer to the thin sheets, he winced when he curdled his arms. The insertions ached and he was beginning to feel the intervals of vertigo the transitioning fluid caused. Toris furrowed his dark brows and pursed his lips. If his bed didn't stop spinning soon he was going to regurgitate the distasteful protein he ingested. Toris closed his eyes and tried to calm the nausea that nipped the insides of his stomach. The protein was finding its way back up his esophagus, Toris made a dash out of his room. The guards were instantly alerted when Toris' lithe form set off the alarm placed above the dormitory's door frame. Toris pushed the lavatory door open and staggered his way to the sink, a pained gag escaped his lips. The aftertaste of slick strawberry remained in the back of his throat, the caustic fluid of his own stomach acid caused him to tear up. The room twirled around him, his fingers gripped tightly to the sink's counter.

The door opened with great animosity, the guards piled around him but hesitated to use force when another heap of acid and protein mixture found their way out of Toris' mouth. An unnamed guard ordered a fellow guard to contact Toris' head doctor. His knees gave up on him and he huddled close to himself. He was too weak to even lift his head-When was this damned room going to stop spinning?!

"Dr. Wang is currently occupied, we'll have to send Omega-367 to his lab until the Doc is finished"

It was cruel. Subjects were addressed by their sinew type and a generic numbering system. He had a heart and brain with blood flowing through both, _like them_. Yet they remained void of sympathy. They stated that names were a privilege to the outsiders. He felt livid, he was in an inferior position, supporting himself with his hands and knees while the other humans were on their two feet. Dehumanizing the subjects never had a limit, it was a blessing if you could even remember your birthday.

Toris took a deep breath, the vertigo was ending albeit slowly. The room shifted side by side, as if they were on a ship. A nameless guard picked him up like a sack and flung him over his sturdy shoulder. He was far from thrilled to be in Dr. Wang's presence. When the vertigo side effects end, the affected tended to suffer from a mental blackout. Toris tried to keep his eyes open, though his eyelids felt heavy and the hazy vision was implying he was going to be inept soon. A pressure on his chest caused his heart to slow, another effect implying a blackout.

Toris took his final conscious breath…

…

"Wait here while I go get something for his nausea, his body in particular is quite sensitive to the vertigo affect"

"Don't mind me. Are these the vials used for transitioning?"

"Ah yes, I'm going to see if one of my Betas will transfer today"

"Hmm, a pretty shade of orange isn't it?"

"Hah. If he wakes up, be very aloof if a conversation ensues"

"Of course…"

A door opened and presumably closed. One of the two voices was distinguishable. The unnerving voice of Dr. Wang caused Toris to feign unconsciousness. He assumed he was in said doctor's lab, however the other party was a complete stranger. Toris rather not ensue a conversation like his doctor suggested he would do. Toris was curious. He slowly opened one of his eyes, leaving a mere crevice between his long eyelashes. His vision was not impaired like earlier, a white lab coat caught his attention. Another corrupt person was it?

The man's back faced Toris, and for that he was grateful. Toris observed the man rummage through the cabinets as he looked at the supplies within them. Toris mulled over the thought of prolonging his ineptitude, they would simply inject him with something to counteract his ailment. He had enough insertions to last him a week's worth of ache. The man closed the cabinets and turned around, Toris abruptly closed his eye and hoped the man did not notice. Toris felt a sudden weight by his leg…

The man had taken a seat by the corner of his bed!

"Seems like a prim place, doesn't it?"

Toris remained frigid. The man exhaled. The sound of cracking knuckles caused Toris to take a peek at the man, he strangely had an expression of tranquility, as if no calamity existed.

"But…this place is flowing with paupers"

Amethyst irises stared knowingly at Toris. The brunette simply exhaled lethargically. The man was aware of Toris' consciousness, which made the brunette instantly wary of him. A gruff chuckled escaped the man's lips while he ran his fingers through short ashy locks.

"I'm Dr. Braginsky, it is a pleasure to meet you little one"

Toris tried to suppress any type of facial expression, however his eyes deceived him by opening slowly to the sight of a pleasant smile adorned on the doctor's face. Toris pursed his lips while his eyes took in the sight of the unfamiliar face. The man was simply an odd kind of beautiful. He recalled the subjects taken from the North, had such a tender yet ethereal air to them, slightly like this man. His mouth moved on its own and Toris was surprised when he heard his own voice reply

"I'm…I'm…uh well, it's nice to meet you too"

The doctor quirked his eyebrows while his amethyst eyes returned Toris' gaze. He liked Toris' hesitant yet bizarre response, it intrigued him thoroughly. Toris glanced away, he avoided the man's lingering gaze. He shouldn't get carried away, he was speaking with a doctor. He shouldn't even be responding to the man's idle chatter. The man would surely insinuate suffering to the likes of him. Besides, he would get in hefty trouble if the doctor reported him to using his own name. A re-instilled conditioning to his mind would dismally ensue.

"Good, you're awake. Can you sit up?"

Toris' eyes swiftly darted towards the door, Dr. Wang came back with a tray of remedies in hand. The russet locks of Toris' head swayed when he gingerly sat up, his arms protesting in agony of the movement. Dr. Braginsky stood up in a dignified manner, his amethyst irises taking note of the pills on the silver tray. Dr. Wang made his way towards a filing cabinet, he pulled out a manila dossier. Toris began to twiddle his thumbs, a habit he acquired long ago when he first met Dr. Wang. It subtly eased the anxiety he felt within his entrails.

"Don't I need to be provided data with this subject Dr. Wang?"

Toris glanced at the man graced with ample height. The toned laced with that particular question was rather phlegmatic to the point where Toris felt deluded by the man. Any cognition of an actual sympathetic researcher burned in resentful cinders. The seemingly liberal person was just another dogmatic aggressor. He shall not fall for that fraudulent behavior again.

"Not for him, he's not an Alpha. You don't need to concern yourself with him. He's still has a ways to go before you get to work on him"

Dr. Wang joked lightly.

Toris tried to repress the urge to cringe, the doctor had a ridiculing streak to him. Dr. Braginky spared the subject one more glance before taking a seat by the nearest chair. Toris knew for a fact that this would be the last he would see of the seemingly gentle giant, it was a one in a million chance of him becoming an Alpha.

Little did he know that the he had pricked the man's heart…

* * *

><p>Gosh, I honestly can't believe I wrote this. It was literally sitting here collecting virtual dust on my laptop, I seriously wrote this during last summer and had forgot to publish it on here! I hope you guys liked the story plot and the characters included. I really have high hopes for this story, so please review and favorite!<p>

Any criticism, grammatical conflicts, and questions are welcomed!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate everyone who took the time to read the first chapter! Further Notes Below.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Decadence <em>

_"Welcome. Here at the Beilschmidt: Correctional Juvenile Detention Center, we provide families the support they need for transitioning delinquency behavior into a more refined disposition worthy of societal standards. Please proceed towards the scanning hall for further analysis of your minor. As always, we take pride in producing a better individual for the future's tomorrow. Have a beautiful day…"_

_... _

Pale fingers tightened their hold onto the thin blanket sheets of cotton. The soft panting and the sporadic rise and fall of a narrow chest only furthered the intensity of consternation brimming from the bulging emerald irises. Toris awoke in a cold sweat, his wholly frame was encased in a dreadful numbness, preventing him from trying to break the dream's spell upon him with motion. His fists were gingerly trembling. The tousled brunette did not want to admit the solemn truth. The dream had soured down into a nightmare. A nightmare so overwhelmingly afflicting that it brought unadulterated terror within the young man.

The past was a frightening reminder…

Roseate hues against the murky ultramarines promised the Sun's arrival. It wouldn't be long before the apes with truncheons came to escort them out of their dormitory. Toris' immunity had concluded, he would get the results of his sinew transitioning soon. The young male did not feel any different, his frame ached but that was nothing of surprise. He couldn't stop the warm droplets welling up in his eyes, they trickled crookedly down his cheekbones. He breathed out unevenly, despite his efforts to assuage the calamity in his mind. Toris finally willed himself to sit up. If all went according to plan, then he would certainly be able to persuade Eduard and the others to allow him to join in on their escapade.

An all-too-familiar alarm went off, signaling the new day for the test subjects. Toris winced when the minors all arose in a frigid manner, expressions of stoicism and woe were undisguisable. Eduard was already up on his feet, neatly making his bed and propping his mushy pillow against the metal bar headboard. Raivis was instantly by his side, along with the unfamiliar Omega from the nights before. Toris followed the routine like the others, eventually a guard came to fetch them. They formed two lines, one for the Omegas and the other for the Betas. Even within this hellish lifestyle, social classes were stringently enforced.

They entered the dining hall, some other Omegas and Betas from the other sections of the building had already begun their breakfast at their respective elongated table. The dining room was stark white, the walls and tiles were void of any deviation from the norm. Each elongated table was designated for either an Omega or Beta party, another segregation occurs between genders within their sinew groups. Females are mandated to sit one the opposite side of their male counterparts. Despite the vast majority of adolescents within the room, all was submissive silence. It was rare that subjects were allowed to quietly converse among themselves. The department saw no need for them to communicate idly. Of course they feared the subjects would revolt, or something similar to that concept.

It was the guards' duty to ensure nothing frivolous occurred. Although, some guards were more lenient than others. Which is why Eduard was permitted to have a hushed chatter with Raivis when no one was looking. Today's breakfast was chocolate-flavored protein shake with an almond granola bar. Toris consumed the contents accordingly. After a few years, one would get accustomed to the source of food, eventually it's just another section that can never be salvageable from your life prior to entering the department.

The sound of something falling to the floor causing an unnerving splatter catches everyone's attention in the room. Chocolate liquid slides lazily through the white tile floor, a plastic white bottle gingerly rolls back and forth. A vast amount of hearts drop while feet run painfully cold. Toris slinks further into his chair, Eduard who sits beside him simply urges the will to look away.

If memory served correctly, the male was newly entered about two years ago who initially went by the name Tino, now however…

"_Omega-237_ has wasted his meal, how should I go on about this?"

A guard inquired through the tiny microphone on his collar, a static murmur replies in one drawl. The boy is silently sobbing, tears dripping down his cherub features. A truncheon wallops his shoulder blade, wails of suffering permeate through the air with an unnerving echo. Tino instantly jolts from his chair, trying to escape the second blow from the painful weapon. He scrambles on the floor away from the brute, only in vain since more guards come to control the situation. Tino screams in agony and terror, as he is whacked into submission by more truncheons.

_"You'll kill him if you don't relent!"_

Toris watches with awe as a fellow guard instructs the others to fallback. The man had been working here around the same time Toris had entered the establishment, which was seven years ago. The man had climbed up the ranks to being head guard of the dayshift. It was hard to believe he was fresh out of schooling when he had started this profession. The man urged the subject to his feet, Tino was weeping sullenly. Eduard was silently expressing appreciation from the act of kindness. Especially from someone who was constantly stoic. The guard eventually calmed the boy and sent him off with two of his subordinates. What awaited the subject behind the dining hall's double doors was anyone's assumption.

_"Finish eating! You'll all be outside for the next two hours!"_

* * *

><p>Dr. Braginsky flipped through the files, his amethyst irises skimming through the documents. It was going to be his first day working with the Alphas of the establishment. He was given his respective evaluating room, it had an exquisite view of the cinderblock walls and forestry that resided behind it. He couldn't concentrate properly, not with the lax dialogue going on around him. The male Alphas were robust characters with an ample amount of pretentiousness. Dr. Braginsky had hoped that their female counterparts exhibited a more reformed disposition.<p>

"I was able to run seven miles before the sunrise dude!"

The premier Alpha boasted, his azure irises challenging the others to a duel of superiority. checked his file again, _Alfred F. Jones_ was it? The adolescent had climbed the ranks of sinew in four years of entering the establishment, he had since claimed the title as Alpha-1. From his file it can be concurred among the researchers that this Alpha will be deployed into the military instantly after his treatments with the neurological expert.

_ 'Ensuring the country a guaranteed victory over the East'_

Dr. Braginsky mused indifferently as he flipped through the files again. The doctor's mind began to wander, a few days ago he became acquainted with a rather nymph-like character. The slender frame and thick tousled locks caught him off guard. He mistook him for a girl at first, until he spoke to the young man. He liked the way the emeralds of his eyes sparkled in curiosity. Alas, ever since that day Dr. Braginsky was deprived of any further encounters with the subject. The doctor was positive he would rather the company of the mousy Omega than the raunchy Alphas.

"Since the formalities have been taken care of earlier, I'll need you four to individually enter the machine here so I can scan your brain activity"

Worthy of surprise, the Alphas took orders without hassle. The males formed a single line, awaiting for the doctor to commence his analysis. Dr. Braginsky turned on the booth-like machine, and ordered the males to enter one by one in intervals of five minutes. Not long was it before all their skulls had been projected on the doctor's monitor. The man ran more tests with the males, reaffirming the stats that was concluded in their files and adding more precise information to their dossiers.

"Did you hear what happened to the Omegas this morning?"

Alpha-4 snickered with mockery. Dr. Braginsky instantly listened in on the conversation. _Gilbert Beilschmidt_, had a streak for being cruel to the lower sinew types. Oddly enough he has no connection to the establishment's founder or head director. Definitely something worth looking into, if you're the nosy type. Dr. Braginsky had no intention of discovering skeletons in the closet.

"The boy who spilled his shake?"

Alpha-6 inquired lazily. Apparently the male had a younger sister in the Beta sinew, _Emma and Lars Nederladen_. The doctor didn't think the establishment allowed blood relatives together in the department. According to his file, Alpha-6 refuses to function if his sister Beta-608, is not given a suitable lifestyle. The department has tried to cut his ties with her before, it had failed numerous occasions. They have settled with giving the girl small privileges such as extended time to do leisure activities.

"Yeah! I wish I was there! I would have fucking laughed my ass off!"

Alpha-3 cackled as he held his abdomen. A fist connected to the albino's cheek. Alpha-3 dropped to the floor with a loud crash, the unfamiliar taste of copper being savored by his tongue. Alpha-2 leered at the fallen male with a look of annoyance.

_Mathias Densen_, was the Alpha with endless vigor.

"You're an asshole! Fucking prick!"

Before Dr. Braginsky could respond to the act of violence, Alpha-3 launched his leg from under the other's footing. Alpha-2 stumbled to the floor. Both Alphas had a glare of malice within their irises. Gilbert's scarlet irises brimmed with such enmity.

"Lars help me separate them! Dr. Kirkland will kill me if he finds out I just watched these two rip their throats out!"

Alpha-1 exclaimed, his hands encircled around the albino. The palest of the Alphas thrashed against the premier's embrace. Dr. Braginsky instantly called in for the guards with the panic button aligned up against the wall. The man was no match for containing the fight, these were weapons. Numerous men with truncheons came striding into the room, all four subjects were instantly injected with some type of relaxer. The concoction counteracted the Alphas' chemical composition for high testosterone. Unlike the lower groups, Alphas weren't controlled by wallops of discipline. Dr. Braginsky cursed lowly, broken shards of glass littered his office, Gilbert's injury caused copious amounts of ruddy bodily fluid to drip upon the white tiles.

"Don't worry, they get like this when their testosterone reaches its peak. We'll send someone to clean up the mess. Please report to Dr. Wang's office"

The doctor nodded, these subjects would never last in war….

* * *

><p>Toris wheezed unbearably, his cheeks were flushed while his temples were dripping in perspiration. It was only his third lap around the track and he was already hacking out his innards. The brunette placed his palms against his knees, his abdomen was burning from the intense training.<p>

"You okay?"

Toris glanced to his side, Eduard smiled tenderly at him. The brunette released a throaty chortle.

"You coming Eduard?"

Raivis inquired as he jogged in placed beside the bespectacled blonde Omega.

"Raivis, we should get going. The guards are looking at us"

By now the nameless Omega that clung to Raivis' side was now known as Peter, he had entered the establishment for a little over a year. His face had still retained that lively glow the outside world promised. New specimen were pitied and somewhat alienated by the veteran subjects. Though it was no surprise that Raivis became friendly with the other. Younger subjects tended to band with others close to their age range. Peter's disposition was also very pleasant. He had that flick of livelihood that most were void of for years. Toris became acquainted with the new Omega just a few moments ago.

"Go on without me, Toris looks like he's going to puke"

Eduard gingerly urged with a hand gesture. The two males nodded dutifully, their short frames dashed off further down the track. Eduard rubbed comforting circles on Toris' back, the brunette's desperate wheezing had stopped. Thankfully.

"Hey Eduard you'd tell me if you were going to….plan something crazy…right?"

Toris inquired, he began to slowly walk forward, his calves were on fire. Eduard quirked an eyebrow, his dim irises confused by the statement. The two picked up a sufficient pace. The day was quite chilly, the hazy clouds slightly veiled the spring Sun.

"Do you mean about the escape?"

Eduard's voice was aloof, yet his mind was as perceptive as ever. Toris nodded bashfully, his emeralds glancing to the vicious guard dogs from the distance ahead. A knowing sigh was released from the blonde's lips, as if someone caught on to his dirty little secret.

"I was planning to talk to you about it, _sooner or later_. But, you seemed the kind to play your cards safe…."

Toris wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or insult, he was too fatigued to even look deeper into the meaning. The two males completed their third lap, guards were timing their completion. The brunette could feel his muscles whine at the thought of doing another lap.

"I'm in, is it just us four?"

Eduard nodded curtly.

"Initially it was just going to be us_ three_, but Raivis wanted to bring Peter along…"

Toris blushed at the statement, he never was aware of how much Eduard valued their friendship.

"We'll talk about it later, I'm going to run ahead- They'll be suspicious if they see us together any longer than warranted."

…

After the two hours of physical exercise, the Betas and Omegas were sent to the showers. Females and males were segregated for obvious reasons, however sinew types did not differ when it came to hygienic practices. With the exceptions of the Alphas, they were given exclusive privileges. As with any room in which they are escorted to, a video camera is placed on each corner of the walls. Privacy was a concept that was vanquished from their conscious, or rather they were forcefully made to adapt from thinking they could even possess any slivers of rights.

After the showers they were integrated back into their groups by sinew type. Each group was escorted back to their respective wings of the establishment. Today they were scheduled for transition eligibility. The room was purposely kept frigid; since this is also were all their genetic codes were kept. Tubes that retained blood, saliva, and bone marrow were placed adjacent from them. A lot of analysis occurred here.

"Leave your undergarments on, we will be inspecting your bloodstreams"

Kiku ordered lowly, he was second in command next to Dr. Wang. Unlike the doctor, the man's disposition was more reasonable and tolerable to deal with. Female Betas and Omegas were strutting around in their panties and brassieres, the oldest were turning eighteen this early summer, and the youngest had just turned ten. Their male counterparts were in mere boxers, majority of them ogled the ones who possessed a womanly curve. A linoleum curtain separated the genders, the establishment was aware that adolescents had a streak for sexual curiosity.

"Toris, you are excused from this inspection. You may keep your clothes on. Take a seat by the door"

Kiku declared smoothly. The brunette was surprised but understood. Nothing would be gained from the mousy Omega. Toris wrung his hands within his lap, anxiety was always present to nip at him when he was left to his own devices. Which was very, very, very rare. The Omega was subject to years of totalitarian style authority, thus a moment that was uncommon to his stringent routine would undoubtedly cause such overwhelming sentiments. The young male's brain immediately switched itself to a state similar to catatonia. A sharp ring flooded his chemically altered brain.

* * *

><p>"Alphas can get out of control if something triggers them, you got a first-hand look on why you were transferred here"<p>

Dr. Wang explained, he was glaring at the Beta genetic coding presented by his computer monitor. The man's laboratory was well kept, it was void of the mousy brunette that was present a few days ago. Dr. Braginsky couldn't help but glance to the bed the boy had laid upon.

"Nothing a few incisions and transmitters can't control. I noticed you haven't produced an Alpha for the department like the other doctors, may I ask why?"

Dr. Wang released a low chortle of amusement, it was blatant that this was an inquiry occasionally presented to him.

"You look like a man that I can trust, _are you?_"

The man finally faced the other, almond eyes looked for any hint of vacillation. He grinned triumphantly when Dr. Braginsky nodded respectively. Though the Northerner was a bit skeptical as to what the other was hiding.

"My top Betas are so close to transitioning, however there's always been complications. After four years of trying, I decided to head back to the basics"

"Basics?"

"Yes, after diligently going over various works and theories I have discovered-"

The laboratory's door busted open, a group of guards were handling a seemingly lifeless body within their grasps. The men's expressions were utterly perturbed. The limp body was placed upon the bed. The Northerner felt his insides curl in trepidation when dull emerald irises refused to respond to the stimuli of the area.

"What happened? What did you men do to my work?!"

Dr. Wang began to shove the guards away from the subject. Dr. Braginsky lethargically waltzed towards the boy. His hand patted the younger's cheek, trying to shake off the catatonic-like trance. He frowned when the brunette was unresponsive to his touch.

"Omega-367 entered into a temporary state of silence, Sir! It happened during a genetic coding inspection! Kiku Honda ordered us to bring him here!"

Dr. Wang sucked on his teeth, he ordered the guards to leave with a noncommittal wave of his hand. The laboratory's door closed. Dr. Braginsky brushed the lone strands of russet away from the subject's gaunt face.

"Bomb or generative…"

Dr. Braginsky turned to the man with a muddled expression, his amethyst irises scrunched slightly.

"Pardon?"

"I said, Bomb or generative. Omegas in particular have developed special properties. They can resist the effects of radiation. Depending on their composition…"

Dr. Braginsky glanced back to the brunette. Toris had his eyes closed, slowly his mind was retracting back into his consciousness. His body was enduring another blackout.

"They can also be used as an _additive_ for combustions, their bodies can release gamma rays. Those specific rays are found mostly in _nuclear_ explosions. In every essence I deem them _more lethal_ than any Alpha, also adding the fact of the Omega to Alpha ratio"

Dr. Wang explained, he expressed it so very eloquently. He won the promised prize for a guaranteed victory. No one would expect to look at the compositions of the Omegas. Everyone was busying trying to make Alphas out of the Betas, and convert the Alpha's mind to wholly obedience. Dr. Wang thought outside of the box. If his theory was correct, he would be able to supply the government with walking bombs; and an efficient way of counteracting radiation the soldiers from the country could face. Omega blood had its various uses in comparison to the semi-immortal Alpha body.

Dr. Braginsky observed the mousy brunette, his mind drinking in all the attributes that made him so very appealing to the man. Soft skin. Roseate lips. Long eyelashes. Slender nose. Gentle eyebrows. Sensual cheeks. He was beautiful. Were all Omegas this profoundly attractive? His mind had shut out the other's rambling, not really concerning himself with the tedious details. Dr. Wang glared at the other, he tried not to think nothing unusual of the prolonged seconds the man gazed at the young male. He deducted it was just fascination of the power the boy was capable of. He wanted to assume it was just that, and not anything worth talking to the Director about. Such instances occurred in the past...

"I'm not sure when I'll share my discovery with the Director of the department-Soon maybe. However, I would like you to start performing tests on the Omegas…._in your spare time_"

"In secrecy you mean?"

Dr. Braginsky responded with a knowing chuckle. No need to sugar-coat such deviant notions. Dr. Wang nodded curtly.

"I'll send a file to the Director concerning your use of the Omegas, I just don't want the other research groups to be aware of my doings"

"That's fine, be sure to add the overtime to my payroll…"

Dr. Wang grimaced while the other had an expression of bliss. If one was putting their expertise to further lengths, one should receive something of equivalent value.

"Alright. Stay here. I'm going to go get Omega's test results"

Dr. Wang left the room in a rather agitated stride. Dr. Braginsky couldn't help but enjoy the burden he was adding on to the other. The man had other plans for the mousy Omega.

* * *

><p>The darkness slowly faded, he registered his surroundings. The florescent lighting burned his cornea, his mind was still buzzing from the trance. Toris sat up, his glazed irises observed the back of a blonde man's lab coat. He groaned lowly while he placed a thinned hand on the right side of his face. Amethyst irises widened in surprise. Dr. Braginsky walked over to his bedside.<p>

"What happened to me?"

Toris inquired lowly, his emeralds refused to meet the other's gaze. Had he forgotten who he was conversing with? It was the wolf in sheep's wool. Dr. Braginsky placed a gentle hand upon Toris' knee.

"You managed to slip into a state similar to catatonia, how are you feeling?"

"Fine…"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Dr. Braginsky wasn't really fond of the short responses, as if the younger was brushing him off. That simply wouldn't do. He wanted to kindle a relationship with the subject.

"Don't worry, I'm not like the others….I want to help-! "

Toris immediately jolted out of the man's tender grip, he brought his knees up to his chest. His emerald irises were narrowed with hostility, lithe fingers curled themselves around slender calves. He buried his face within his lap. Dr. Braginsky attempted to reach out to him.

"Don't!"

The brunette warned, as if sensing the man's touch. Toris trembled faintly. The last time a doctor told him he wanted to help him was when he was considered _prepubescent_. The frozen tiles cradled his nude form, his insides were filled with warmth, and slick rivers dried on his face. Toris was wildly perplexed. At the time he initially thought it was _just another inspection_ they did. _He_ said he cared. _He_ said that he loved him. Loved him like _a son_.

He was filthy with the man's essence…

Dr. Braginsky lowered his hand.

"I'm sorry"

He apologized as he placed his elbows upon his knees. The Northerner leaned against his palms. Amethyst irises gazed at the empty vials adjacent from them.

"My name is Dr. Braginsky, but you can call me Ivan. I would like it if you did…can you tell me your name?"

Toris faintly shook his head noncommittally.

"_O-Omega-367_"

The mousy brunette uttered through his arms. Ivan crossed his arms, he pursed his lips. The boy was severely submissive to the ways of the department, there was virtually no way he could penetrate through the subject's emotional barrier.

"You had a name before you came here right? You can tell me…"

Ivan acknowledged what he was doing was wholly unethical. Viewing the subjects as if they were humans was against the rules, he was breaking the contract he signed before the was transfer here. Employees were prohibited from making emotional attachments with the specimens. Was it even more twisted if he had an attraction for the younger male? The difference between their ages had to be more than four years.

"I'll get in trouble, I'm not allowed to go by anything else but Omega-367"

Toris glanced up at him, as if pleading for the doctor to stop his personal intrusion. Ivan smiled wearily at him, the doe-eyed brunette broke their contact instantly. Ivan turned to face the subject, he pulled a small plastic bag from the inside of his coat's breast pocket. Toris gazed at the package with a muddled expression.

"What is that?"

Ivan smiled joyously.

"Toasted sunflower seeds, would you like to try some?'

The mousy brunette eased the tension of his body, he pulled back a few strands of russet that slightly obscured his view of the toasted morsels. They looked small enough to be pills but their shape and package differed from any capsules he's ingested.

"D-Do they taste good?"

Ivan nodded eagerly.

"I eat them all the time. Here…"

The man gently pried one of the brunette's hands away from his body. Ivan was surprised that the mousy Omega was compliant to the physical contact. Ivan turned the thinned hand facing palm-up, he gingerly poured a petite amount upon the fleshy limb. He released Toris from his grip.

The Omega stared at the morsels as if they were a forbidden thing. What effects would they have on his stomach? A meager tinge of fear sprung from the young male's core, he wouldn't die from this right? However, a pulse of raw rebellion bloomed as well. If there was one thing Toris enjoyed to thrive on, it was defying the establishment. In any form possible…

In one go, the seeds were swallowed. Toris coughed when the salty taste made its way down his esophagus. Ivan couldn't help but chortle from the sight.

"You're supposed to chew them. Would have been worse if it was the ones with the shells"

_That would have been a disaster…_

Toris was relieved when the doctor offered him a cup of water, he instantly drank the cold fluid. It rinsed out the salty flavor the seeds provided. Toris glared at the giggling giant before him. Ivan soon calmed himself.

"Did you like them?"

"They tasted better than some of the food given here…"

"Would you like more?"

"Maybe later…"

They stayed silent for a while, the low hum of the miniature fridge breaking the otherwise deafening silence. Ivan ran his fingers through his ashy locks as he began his own consumption of sunflower seeds. The brunette eventually stretched his legs back down the bed, the fetal position was straining his back. Toris found the man's disposition to be _refreshing_ in some sense. Despite the kind aura Ivan radiated, the brunette wouldn't relent his barrier as quickly as he did when he was a child. He was entitled to have some protection against assault he considered depraved.

"My name is Toris…"

The Omega mumbled faintly, his emerald irises observing the man's jaw softly chew. Ivan suddenly winced, as if burned by cinders. He swallowed the seeds in his mouth, anxious to respond back.

"That's a pretty name, may I call you that from now on?"

The mousy Omega shook his head curtly.

"Only when we're alone…."

"Sure…It's a pleasure making your acquaintance,_Toris_"

Ivan held out his hand, Toris slowly reached for it. The Northerner enjoyed the way the name rolled off his tongue, the mere syllable was very invigorating. The brunette was a bit caught off guard when the doctor's hand was pleasantly warm. Most of the doctors and employees were frigid from the building's constant temperature. It was an accurate depiction of the lifestyle they led. The door opened. The two males stilled from the sudden intrusion. Dr. Yang placed a dossier on the counter, his almond eyes brimmed with delight. Dr. Braginsky arose from the bed, he strode closer to the other doctor. Toris felt himself wilt back into submissiveness.

"Has he transitioned?"

Dr. Yang smiled brightly at the Northerner.

"Not at all!"

A cold lump swelled in the Omega's throat, that was another couple thousands of cells going under apoptosis. Did he expect this time to be any different from the last? Despite being condescending about transitioning, the mousy Omega couldn't will away the dismal sentiments in his heart. Majority of the subjects admitted in the same year as Toris, had fallen prey to their third try to transition. The life expectancy of an Omega was at least five years. Toris was pushing his luck by seven. Why Dr. Yang sported a heavenly grin was beyond the mousy brunette's comprehension. Dr. Braginsky remained silent.

"You've been coming here often Omega-367. Due to your blatant frailness, I will reschedule how your time is spent here. From tomorrow on, you and the rest of the omegas assigned to me will be escorted to Dr. Braginsky's office in the end of the day"

"Understood,sir"

"Good. I'll get the guards to escort you back"

* * *

><p>Groups were gathered in the battle training area of the department. Betas and Omegas were in awe of the Alpha's training regimen. Toris spotted Eduard and made his way towards him. Raivis and Peter weren't far off from them, having never observed Alphas train they made it their objective to have front-row spots.<p>

"You okay? You had me worried"

Toris nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I don't know what triggered me…What's going on?"

Eduard smiled

"Look"

Three giant boulders were flung midair, each one capable of smashing a human body flat. As gravity pulled the rocks downwards, the crowds of Betas and Omegas felt their stomachs curl in adrenaline and anxiety. The sound of impact and the swift explosion of dust made the groups rile up in glee. The gathering wasn't an occasional happening, the guards were unusually lenient. Majority of guards stood with fascination along with the subjects, it also provided the other sinew types with some inspiration to become an Alpha.

"Who is that?"

Toris inquired lamely.

"That's Alpha-3"

Peachy fingers dusted off the synthetic flower petals intertwined within wavy russet tresses.

"She's also known as _Elizabeta_, everyone knows her…"

Remnants of the boulders laid scattered around the female, she took pride in her work. She was the object of many of the subjects' adoration.

"I don't recall her…"

Toris frowned, the first Alpha was made three years ago. He wasn't keeping track of them like the others had, the mousy Omega began to trudge his way towards the _leisure room_. They were technically designated to be there if it were not for the Alpha's _performance_. Toris began to ponder heavily as to how he managed to attract Dr. Braginsky's attentions, it wasn't as if he was trying. So what made him so important?

"Gilbert throw me another one!"

Elizabeta ordered as she cracked her knuckles. The albino Alpha nodded, his arms jerked another boulder up in the air, though this time the boulder went flying over the female Alpha's head. Eduard and the rest stilled with horror. The boulder was heading towards a mousy brunette. Toris was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to hear the desperate warnings and shrieks of terror. When he sensed a shadow loom over him, the Omega instantly glanced to his left, the boulder was seconds from collapsing on top of him. Emerald irises bulged in bewilderment. Before the Omega could react, dust and debris littered everywhere. Toris fell onto his knees from the shocking force. The puffs of smoke cleared. A proud figure stood before the mousy brunette.

Elizabeta stood with her arm stuck out with a hardened fist, her expression was steeled. The crowd roared in cheers. Toris released a shaky exhale, his heart rate was profusely high. The female turned to face him, she stuck a hand out to him. Toris couldn't help but gawk at the wound-less hands. The mousy Omega took her hand and was instantly lifted to his feet in a single jerk.

"You alright? Gilbert can have a terrible arm at times…"

Elizabeta exclaimed lightheartedly. Toris nodded curtly, almost hesitantly.

"T-Thank you, you saved me…"

Elizabeta blinked, her cheeks obtained a soft ruddy hue to them. She giggled bashfully.

"It was nothing, well I better get back to training. Goodbye!"

Toris' felt his knees buckle, he realized it was Elizabeta's grip on him which kept him standing. Eduard quickly made his way to the brunette. Raivis and Peter followed after him. They piled the Omega with heaps of questions, he gave them noncommittal groans in response. Toris' mind had not fully processed what had just happened. Something about a boulder?

From afar, various men in lab coats witnessed the potential accident from the luxury of their lounge room. A bespectacled brunette smiled proudly, he boasted about the speed his Alpha obtained through vigorous training. He received compliments from the others of his caliber. They all began to drivel about the future war and other relating nonsense. Only one man had refused to part from the window, his amethyst eyes staring desperately at the brunette spec. Dr. Braginsky laid his forehead against the cool glass, his eardrums were echoing the sound of his thumping heart. His fingers and toes had gone numb from the outrageous incident. His own large frame had a weak tremble to it. Ivan's mind was plagued with paranoia. This establishment was a breathing death trap.

Toris wasn't safe…

* * *

><p>I guess this is progressive? I liked introducing the various supporting cast of this story, there's still some more to come in the future chapters. Russia may come off as too <em>soft<em>, but I assure you his yandere-like tendencies will grow more prominent with each chapter. Please Review, I live off feedback. Helpful criticism is always welcomed! Please forgive me if the grammar is off at some points in the chapter, I edited the day before publishing this and ended up falling asleep on my laptop (oops)


End file.
